


The Prideland's Depression

by Chumvi



Series: The Lion History [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Lions, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pridelands have been taken over by The Cheetah Boys. Simba and Nala are dead. The Pridelanders are starving. The Pridelanders have a plan to overthrow the kings, The Cheetah Boys. Written with my friend who is not on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simba's tail twitched as he gazed at Sol and Mapu.

"I wish to mingle with your pride," Sol said coolly.

Mapu growled softly. Simba nodded tensely.

He flicked his tail towards Nala.

"This is my mate Nala," He said.

Sol nodded politely at Nala.

Simba moved over to where Kopa, Kiara, and Kion were standing.

"These are my sons Kopa and Kion, and my daughter Kiara" He continued.

Sol's eyes lingered on Kion before flickering back to Simba.

Mapu's tail twitched.

Vitani and Clea exchanged a glance with Kiara before flattening their bodies over Belee, Kia, Kenai, and Denahi.

Simba gestured to Rafiki. "This is our shaman Rafiki and his apprentice Nita" He went on.

Vitani's body tensed as Nita's name was mentioned.

"Mapu and I have urgent news to share with Rafiki," Sol said.

Simba exchanged an alarmed glance with Nala.

Then he turned back to Mapu.

"I give permission to share whatever knowledge you have with my shaman," He said.

Mapu dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank You your majesty," He said.

Rafiki stepped forward and began to walk to Mapu and Sol.

Nita followed hesitantly. Simba reached out a paw and blocked Nita's way.

"Honey, listen if you feel scared or uncomfortable, come back home" He murmured.

Nita nodded. "Yes Papa," She said.

Simba released her and Nita bounded over to Rafiki.

Mapu glanced at Simba curiously.

"Is She your kin?" He asked.

Simba cleared his throat. Sarabi spoke up suddenly.

"She's my niece, my younger sister's daughter," She said.

Behind her, Vitani breathed a sigh of relief. Mapu nodded and began to lead the way to The Meadow.

Once They'd reached The Meadow, they settled down. "What is this knowledge you wish to share with me?" Rafiki asked.

Mapu and Sol exchanged a glance.

"A great danger is going to be thrust upon the Pridelands" Sol announced.

Rafiki and Nita exchanged a glance. "What sort of danger?" Rafiki asked.

Sol shifted and leaned closer.

"Three Outsiders will overthrow King Simba and take the throne" He whispered.

Nita stiffened and struggled not to cry out.

Rafiki sighed and glanced up at Silverpelt.


	2. The Murder of Simba

The Cheetah Boys ran up to Priderock. 

They saw Simba sleeping. 

“Bye-Bye, Sleepy head” Nafsi mumbled. 

Msanii, the leader, pounced on Simba. 

Simba eye-lids opened as fast as the speed of light. 

Kija, mostly know as Ja, smirked slightly.

Dehani raised his head. 

His eyes were bloodshot with fear.

Msanii dug his claws into Simba’s back.

Simba howled, making everyone raise their head.

Blood was all over his claws.

Everyone stiffened. 

Nobody moved.

Nobody blinked.

Nobody breathed.

Msanii howled with laughter.

He scratched Simba ‘till he was dying of blood loss.

Msanii got off of Simba.

Vitani’s mouth hung open.

Clea was crying.

Belee was about to cry.

The others all didn’t know what to do.

Simba died.

The Cheetah Boys cackled into the moonlight.

After the cackle, Nafsi ran up to Nala.

He growled.“Make US king or else we will kill everyone you love!” Nafsi Demanded. 

Nala nodded fastly.

Nala was trembling in fear.

Nala whimpered and ran out of Pride rock.

The Cheetah Boys howled in laughter.

“This is our Pride now…” Ja stated.


	3. Bozaa

It was a month after the Royal Family left.

The Pridelanders were starving.

Bozaa was one of those Pridelanders.

Bozaa was different though.

He was a hyena.

He was adopted by two loving lions, Sita and Mahiri.

Bozaa was an adult at this time.

He was walking through the meadow.

He was scavenging for food.

He suddenly bumped into a lion.

“Hello?” The lion asked.

Bozaa wasn’t watching where he was going. He looked up to see Nazir.

Nazir is the (Former) Prince of Priderock.

Bozaa’s eyes turned huge.

Bozaa knew this guy was the (Former) prince.

He didn’t want to upset the prince.

“OH! Hi!” Bozaa pleaded.

Nazir looked down at Bozaa’s ribs.

“What happened to you?” Nair tilted his head.

“Ever since the Cheetah Boys became the kings, they hogged all the food”

Nazir nodded.

“I better get father….”

Nazir’s father was Kion.

His mother was Fuli. Bozaa nodded.

His stomach growled.

Nazir smiled.

“You need food?” Nazir asked.

Bozaa nodded.

Nazir said “Follow me”.

Bozaa did.

Bozaa followed him to a beautiful place.

The place had a flowing waterfall.

Bozaa looked up at Silverpelt.

“Silverpelt, please don’t let them hurt me..”

Bozaa smiled and looked back down.

He saw two brown meerkats, Mody and Dacey.

He smiled at them.

He saw the royal family.

The strange thing was that Nala wasn’t there….

“Where is Nala?” He asked Dehani.

“Oh...Grandmother Nala….She um-died” He spat.

Bozaa frowned.

He didn’t know that.

“How did she die?” 

“She-um- died because The Cheetah Boys murdered her”

Bozaa was furious.

“How could they do this?” Bozaa thought.

He wanted to kill the Cheetah Boys.

They had taken his son, Enye. Bozaa ran over to Nazir.

“Nazir! Can you help me with my son, Eyne?” Bozaa asked.

“Sure, What about him?” Nazir asked.

“The Cheetah Boys took him…” 

Nazir nodded and walked over to Mody and Dacey.

“Do you know this ‘Eyne’ character?” He asked them

Mody and Dacey both exchanged glances.

“Yes, He attacks are colony!” Dacey replied.

Mody and Dacey were visiting the Royal Family.

 

Nazir nodded.

“Still, you know where he is, right?” He asked.

“Yes, we can show you…” Dacey replied.

Dacey and Mody motioned Bozaa “Come here. They walked to the Pridelands.

“Why did you have to say yes?!” Mody complained as they were walking to Priderock.

“Calm down Mody, we’re here”

Bozaa saw Eyne and the Cheetah Boys.

He ran up to Priderock.

“Eyne!” He said.


	4. The Roar?

**(Note: Eyne is NOT a cheetah, he is a hyena)**

A few days later The Lion Guard had gathered in Hakuna Woods to discuss a course of action.

The death of Nala had thrown both Kion and Kiara off balance, Kion often was jolted awake at night due to nightmares of the ordeal. Kiara was struggling reassure Kion and take care of the Pridelanders.

Kion and his friends were desperate to find a way to protea the Pridelanders and gain their home back.

"Kion I know how hard this is for you, I'm sure we'll think of something," Fuli said comfortingly.

She padded over to Kion and gave his cheek a reassuring lick.

Kion returned her affection slowly.

"Maybe if I use the Roar.. It'll send the cheetah boys out of the Pridelands" He suggested.

Fuli's ears twitched as she considered the idea.

"Beshte, what do you think?" She asked.

Beshte thought for a moment.

"I say we give it a shot," He said.

Kion stood up and began pacing.

"We'll need to figure out a way to lure them to a safe place so I can perform the roar without hurting anyone" He murmured.

"I'm the same species as they are so I know their weaknesses" Fuli pointed out.

Kion nodded.

"I know cheetahs can't climb trees," He said.

When Kion and The Guard reached Pride Rock they found Eyne sitting on The Peak.

Kion marched up to him angrily.

"Eyne, Your taking over the Pridelands is causing problems for my family and the Pridelanders, you've killed my parents, forced my older sister to take over the role of protecting and defending the Pridelanders, caused severe emotional trauma for my nieces and nephews and thrown the Circle Of Life out of balance, this has got to end" Kion growled.

Eyne cast a glance behind him at the other cheetahs and cackled.

"What're you gonna do about it Kion?" He sneered.

"I'll do this" Kion responded.

He turned away from his friends and did The Roar.

The Roar sounded like a hyena with a headache.

Instantly Eyne burst out laughing.

Kion facepawed and cast a glance behind him at Fuli.

Fuli padded up to stand beside him and entwined her tail with his.

Kion leaned into her embrace for a moment before turning back to Eyne.

"I have someone that I believe you care about.. Unless you want her to die I suggest you do exactly as I tell you" Eyne stated.

Instantly Kion cast a glance behind him at the Guard.

He glanced beside him at Fuli before turning back to Eyne.

"I don't understand, most of those I care about are right here," He said with confusion.

Eyne flicked his tail and Nafsi, Msanii, and Ja appeared with Nita between them.

Nita's expression was a mixture of pain and horror.

Kion felt his heart sink.

"Nita.." He heard Fuli whisper.

"Eyne, let her go she's done nothing, She's just a cub" Kion pleaded.

"She's only your fathers cousin, how are you showing any affection for her?" Eyne asked. 

"She's my brother-in-law's sister's daughter, I know she isn't my kin but my parents and I love her, I won't let you hurt her" Kion growled.

Eyne exchanged a glands with his gang.

"B-But the old lioness called her her sisters daughter.." Eyne murmured.

Fuli jabbed Kion in the ribs and he groaned.

"Please let Nita go, I'll do anything" He begged.

Eyne signaled to Ja and Ja thrust Nita towards Kion.

Nita stumbled towards Kion and Fuli went over to help.

She gently placed a paw on Nita's back and led Nita towards Kion.

When Nita reached Kion, He bent down to let her scramble onto his back and led The Guard back to Hakuna Woods.

They found the Pridelanders clustered around the entrance to the makeshift den anxiously.

When The Pridelanders spotted Kion and his friends they let out sighs of relief.

Vitani pushed forward with and flung herself on Nita the instant she slid off Kion's back.

Kiara followed her and had a heartfelt reunion with Kion.

"Kion what happened?, are you ok!?" She asked desperately.

"I'm fine Kiara" He assured her gently.

Kiara nodded and hustled Belee and Denahi into their den.

Kion and Fuli said goodbye to their friends before retreating to their den.

As Kion settled down in the moss he felt a weight drop onto him.

He sighed and rested his head on his paws.

He felt Fuli settle beside him and turned his head to gaze at her

She looked ruffled, her pelt ungroomed and her eyes clouded with exhaustion, but he had never loved her more. 

He and Fuli exchanged an affectionate glance.

Moving as one they stretched their necks forward; for a heartbeat their noses touched, and their muzzles brushed together.

Kion felt the stress and exhaustion he'd been feeling melt away as he snuggled  closer to Fuli.

He felt Fuli's tongue rasp his ears.

"Fuli?" He asked quietly.

Fuli's tongue paused in its grooming.

"Yes?" She answered gently.

"I love you, Stay with me" He murmured quietly.

Fuli bent down and nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere furball," She said affectionately.

They settled down and went to sleep.


	5. Visiting Mufasa

The next day Rafiki and Nita departed for Midnight's cave.

"Rafiki, Are you sure Midnight will be able to help us?" Nita asked.

Rafiki smiled.

"I'm sure She will my dearest" He said comfortingly.

When they got to Midnight's cave, They headed inside and greeted the old badger.

"Hi Midnight" Nita said.

She rushed over excitingly and touched her muzzle to Midnight's.

"How's the prey running Nita?" Midnight asked.

Nita beamed as she completed their usual greeting.

"It's running fine, how's everything on your end of the food chain?" She asked.

"It's been the same for 130 moons Nita" Midnight rasped.

Rafiki bounded over.

"Hi Rafiki, you old furball" Midnight said playfully.

Rafiki chuckled.

"Hello Midnight, Will you allow Nita and I to seek guidance from Mufasa?" He asked.

Midnight nodded.

"Go ahead" She rasped.

Rafiki inclined his head politely before going to the back of the cave.

Nita pressed her muzzle to Midnight's shoulder before following Rafiki.

Rafiki glanced up at Silverpelt and shook his staff.

"Mufasa, We need guidance" He called.

Nita braced herself and felt Mufasa's spirit wreath around them.

"Grandpa Mufasa, The Cheetah Boys have taken over Pride Rock, they've killed Papa and Nana and driven the Pridelanders into exile, Nai-Nai was forced to lie to protect me and Kion failed to defeat them. Grandpa please give us guidance Rafiki and I are hopeless as we watch our pride suffer" She confessed.

Mufasa's tone was gentle as He answered Nita.

"Nita, I've been watching you for a long time, I know being a shaman won't be easy but you don't need to be afraid, all you need to do is trust your instincts the Pridelanders will be there for you when you need them. And I will too, until the Pridelands end" Mufasa said gently.

Nita nodded slowly.

"I think I understand" She said.

Mufasa's spirit slowly faded away.

Nita turned to Rafiki.

"Rafiki, I have an idea.. But it'll take every Pridelander and all the animals of the kingdom to make it work" She said.

Rafiki beamed.

"Nita I'll support you in whatever you're planning" He said loyally.

Nita smiled and bounded over to Midnight.

She pressed her muzzle to Midnight's shoulder affectionally.

"Bye Midnight" She said.

"We have waited long. Learn who to trust. It is heart that knows truth. Don't close eyes and wait for path to choose you. Choose path and follow it" Midnight rasped.

Nita nodded firmly.

She nuzzled Midnight's shoulder and followed Rafiki out of the cave.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Fuli and Kion were curled up in the moss that lined their nest.

"Kion, I'm worried about Belee" Fuli stated.

Kion sighed.

"Mom and Dads deaths seemed to have really shook her" He admitted.

Fuli pressed her muzzle to Kion's cheek affectionally.

"Simba and Nala's deaths devastated everyone in the Pridelands" She murmured.

"I know" Kion admitted.

"I'm sure Belee will find a way to get over the loss of her grandparents, Anya and Nazir did" Fuli added.

"Anya and Nazir are older then Belee" Kion pointed out.

Fuli shuffled closer to Kion and tucked herself into his embrace.

When Rafiki and Nita entered the makeshift camp, Kiara and Vitani rushed over to them.

Vitani licked Nita's cheek affectionally and led her over to the fresh kill pile.

Kiara drew Rafiki aside.

"What'd Mufasa say?" She asked quietly.

Rafiki sighed.

"He said to trust our instincts" He answered.

Kiara nodded.

"Grandpa gives good advice" She commented.

She and Rafiki stood together and observed the Pridelanders.

Kiara sighed.

"I miss my parents Rafiki" She commented.

Rafiki placed his palm on Kiara's shoulder.

"We all do Sweetheart" He said quietly.

"Kion has nightmares and I don't know how to comfort him" Kiara added.

Rafiki glanced up at Silverpelt.

"Kiara I promise things will work out" He said.

Kiara nodded and went inside her den.

Rafiki joined Nita and Vitani at the fresh kill pile.


End file.
